Things Have Changed
by Jih Pun
Summary: Harry and Draco are both lonely. Things change when they meet under scary conditions. rape mpreg
1. Things Have Changed Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Harry loaded every school belonging in his possession for school this year. He wouldn't be coming back. To be in his last year at Hogwarts, one would think Harry would be thrilled. That was far from the truth. He was lonely. He, Hermione, and Ron were no longer friends. The trio had a row and split almost a month ago. Harry had confessed to them that he was gay. He couldn't carry that secret in him any longer. Ron turned red with anger, thinking Harry had secretly stolen glances at him while they showered. Hermione tried changing his mind into liking girls, but to no use. She simply told him that she could not be a friend with someone who was gay; and that was that. Harry tried liking girls, but it just didn't work. He first had a crush with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker in Quidditch. In fifth year, he even asked her out on a date...which ended horribly in the end. Ever since then, he has been turned off to girls and their emotions. He hasn't even dated a guy yet though. He figured he'd be dead before he found the right man anyway...  
  
Voldemort was still at large. Harry thought he'd probably never die.  
  
'Funny...Seems I can't die either...' Harry thought to himself, his morbid streak coming out.  
  
Two weeks left to go and Harry would finally be at Hogwarts; home...  
  
Suddenly, Dudley burst into Harry's room wielding a large duffle bag.  
  
" What do you want now?" Harry asked sarcastically giving a sideways glance.  
  
" Pack up the rest of your shit now. You're getting out today." Dudley said smirking and throwing the bag towards Harry's face.  
  
Harry caught the bag and starred at it a moment, confused. He ran out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen, where his aunt and uncle were having dinner (Harry ate when they were finished).  
  
Vernon looked over his dinner plate, piled with food, repulsively over at a breathless Harry.  
  
" What the hell do you want you freak!?" Vernon asked as he spit out the last word with utter disgust.  
  
" What is the meaning of this?" Harry asked angrily holding up the duffle bag so his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and his cousin Dudley could all see.  
  
" Didn't Dudley tell you?... You are out of here boy! You are not welcome here anymore...not that you were ever welcome mind you."  
  
" Where the hell do you expect me to stay? School doesn't start for another two weeks!" Harry yelled, getting angrier still.  
  
Harry's aunt Petunia slammed down her glass of tea and told Harry, " We don't care where you stay...but you are NOT staying here in this house one moment longer! You are how old now?"  
  
" 17 Aunt Petunia! I'm seventeen sodding years old!" Harry snapped back.  
  
Vernon stood abruptly, knocking over his chair. His face was turning an ugly shade of purple now. He lifted his hand and struck Harry hard in the face with the back of his fat hand. Harry fell onto the floor, trembling hands covering his bloodied face.  
  
" Don't you ever, and I mean EVER talk back to your aunt in such a vulgar manor!" Then Vernon landed Harry in the side with a sharp kick in his ribs. "Now, get your lazy ass up and pack! You're leaving tonight!"  
  
Harry struggled to get up, pain raking through his body. When he made it to his room, he collapsed on his knees. Tears were streaming down his bruised face.  
  
" Why me...why..." Harry sobbed into his hands.  
  
' Why?,' Harry thought to himself, ' because I am worthless! Sirius is dead, Hermione and Ron can't stand me, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia couldn't give a damn about me. I'm alone... I'll only ever be alone.'  
  
Harry began packing all the other useless belongings into the duffle bag. When he finished, he was in even more pain. Harry suspected a couple broken ribs. He already had a busted lip and nose, why not add something broken. Even though Harry was over the legal age to use magic, he still wasn't allowed to. Voldemort could easily track Harry down and use Harry's magic against him. Dumbledore said it was just too dangerous. So, Harry whimpered in pain with every step and every breath while he lugged his trunk, owl cage, and duffle bag down the stairs and in front of the front door.  
  
" I'm finished packing." Harry yelled so everyone could hear him.  
  
Vernon came around the corner and went strait for the front door. He opened it and stood there motioning with his fat pudgy hand for Harry to leave.  
  
" I am not your damn chauffeur boy! Get a move on! I want you out!"  
  
" Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said without any emotion behind those words; he had spoken those words so many times that he just simply did not care. Harry struggled getting his belongings out onto the driveway. He was still bloodied up and in pain. Once Harry got everything out of the house, he heard a tremendous slam of the door. He turned back to look one last time at his old "home".  
  
Harry stood there for some time before deciding to move, and when he did move, he didn't know where to move. Then suddenly, he remembered the Knight Bus. The last time he had used the bus was in fifth year. He called on the bus and with a loud 'POP' it appeared. He stepped on, leaving everything behind: he wouldn't be coming back.  
  
" Diagon Alley, please." Harry stated quietly looking down and hoping to be unnoticed. He passed a few witches and wizards on his way to the back of the bus. He wanted to be far away from those people. They all seemed to be starring at his right painful state. He tried to ignore them until one elderly witch kept starring quite rudely. He turned around and glared at her when he still felt her gaze upon his back after he had already passed her.  
  
" What do you want?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
" Whatever do you mean young man?" The elderly witch asked in fictitious innocence.  
  
" You are burning a hole into my back with all your unnecessary gaping...and I would highly appreciate it if you would mind your own business." Harry said mockingly. No one in the wizarding world ever minded their own business, especially when it was his business they were concerned.  
  
The elderly witch turned back around to where she was facing the front again and began murmuring nonsense underneath her breath. Therefore, Harry continued to limp down the isle to the very last seat where he sat down. Once he sat down and became comfortable, he drifted into an intermittent sleep.  
  
He awoke to a particularly loud 'BANG'. The driver looked back at Harry and smiled.  
  
" Off you go Harry!" The driver said cheerfully.  
  
Harry smiled at the kindness of the driver's words. He looked around as he gathered his belongings and noticed that everyone was gone except the elderly woman with whom he had had a confrontation with earlier. As he passed her, she grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him.  
  
" Yes?" Harry asked impatiently, turning round to see what the witch wanted.  
  
" I am dreadfully sorry for my behavior earlier." She said, her words full of remorse.  
  
Harry smiled warmly toward her, " It's quite all right. I have had a bit of an eventful day myself."  
  
The elderly witch gazed upon him with intensified scrutiny, noticing his wounds.  
  
" Oh my!" she said and raised her wand. Harry closed his eyes out of fear, not knowing what to expect. When he opened his eyes, he noticed he was still alive. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
" You were a bit bruised...thought I'd help...by the way Mr. Potter" she paused a moment, " that terrible state was in no condition to be walking around with...and with a baby...you poor boy. Well, off you go!"  
  
Harry looked at her confused. 'She's gone nutters or something'...but instead of asking her what she meant he simply said, " Urh...thank you...for your help I mean."  
  
" Not a problem dear...not a problem. It was my pleasure to help the famous Boy-Who-Lived." She said with a large smile gracing her wrinkled face.  
  
The elderly witch also reduced Harry's trunk, which he was extremely grateful. He gathered his things and hopped off the bus, paying his fair on the way out, and stood in the middle of Diagon Ally. The normal hustle and bustle of the street was gone: it was far after midnight. He made his way to the Leaky Cauldron and asked for a room for the next two weeks. He handed his money, which was all he had left, to the owner and went up to his room. Inside the room he put his belongings on the floor and withdrew his wand. He knew he wasn't allowed to use his wand on Dumbledore's orders, but he really needed his trunk its original size.  
  
" Finite Incantatem"...Harry's trunk was in its original state.  
  
Harry was feeling tired, so he took out a pair of boxers, his toiletries, and a towel. He made his way to the bathroom and turned the knob for the shower to come on. After the water was his desired temperature, he stepped in a let the water run over his body.  
  
Ahhh...This feels so gooood... A nice warm shower... Why can't I stay in here forever...  
  
After his shower, he stepped back into his room. He threw the towel to the floor and found his boxers. He threw those on and fell onto the bed. All of a sudden, he felt an uncertain queasiness in the pit of his stomach. He jumped up and ran strait for the bathroom where he emptied his stomach of its little contents into the toilet. He shakily stood up, looked at himself in the mirror, and gasped in shock. His lower abdomen was glowing a faint emerald green... 


	2. Things Have Changed Chapter 2

Chapter #2  
  
Draco was lounging on his bed, reading the Daily Prophet. Draco loved the summer holidays. He never had to wear any clothes. He much preferred to walk around in his emerald green silk boxers. After reading though, Draco became bored. He tossed the copy of the Daily Prophet to the bedside table and pushed himself off his large bed.  
  
He walked over to his closet and starred for a moment before making his choice of what clothes to wear. He was going to go into Diagon Alley sometime today. Draco chose a pair of expensive charcoal gray slacks and a semi-tight fitting, ribbed, red shirt with short sleeves. He began putting on a pair of black shoes when his father's owl landed beside him, looking very impatient. Draco untied the letter and opened it.  
  
'Draco,  
  
I request a word with you immediately. I will be found in my study.  
Lucius'  
  
Draco finished tying his shoes and swiftly left his room to find his father.  
  
'...Probably just wants to discuss the Dark Mark and all that other rubbish...again. How many times do I have to tell him?! I take orders from no one! I do what I want and when I want, dammit!'  
  
Draco reached his father's study and knocked on the door firmly.  
  
" Come in this instant!"  
  
Draco walked in only to see a flash of his father's cane. Draco gasped in surprise and pain. His father's cane had the head of a snake with it showing its fangs at the top. Draco always got hit with the cane...or should he say with the fangs. The fangs were sharp and cut through flesh like a knife cuts through butter.  
  
Draco leaned up against the back of the door with his hands over his face.  
  
" Remove your hands, Draco!" his father spat.  
  
Draco removed his hands from his face. He had a long gash running from just under his right eye down to the top of his mouth. Lucius grabbed Draco by the front of his clothes and threw him towards his desk.  
  
" Look at what I found!" Lucius held up a magazine in front of Draco's face.  
  
Draco looked at it with shock. It was one of his magazines. Draco looked down and closed his eyes, hoping that not all this was happening.  
  
" What is the meaning of this? Why do you have a copy of Wizard Wands?" Lucius screamed at his son.  
  
Draco continued to look down. He couldn't answer his father. If Lucius found out that he was gay... well, he didn't want to think of what would happen.  
  
Yes, the famous 'Slytherin Sex God', Draco Malfoy, was gay. His reputation as 'Hogwarts Sex Fiend' was pure myth. He liked to study instead. Grades could get you places that sex could not. Draco had decided a long time ago that he would become a potions master...sex wasn't needed to make potions.  
  
Lucius smirked, " So it is true!? You're a sodding queer are you!?" He received no answer at first," Answer me damn you!"  
  
Draco looked up defiantly, " Yes, Father! I'm gay! I fancy boys! Are you happy now!?"  
  
Lucius was shaking with anger. How could his son do this? Having a gay son could be fixed...in more than one way...  
  
" Fine! You want to be queer? Well...here is just a little taste of what will happen!" Lucius pushed Draco onto his desk where he landed on his stomach and bound his wrists together above his head. The next thing Draco knew was his father pulling down his trousers. It finally dawned on Draco what was going to happen.  
  
" No! Stop it! Get off of me!" Draco screamed in pure terror. This couldn't be happening...not to the heir of the Malfoy line.  
  
Lucius stopped a moment to look at his son then smirked...and without any warning...or remorse he thrust into Draco.  
  
" Ahhh...stop...get away from me!" Draco pleaded and struggled as much as he could until he realized he had been defeated. Tears streamed down his face as the pain filled his body. He was so ashamed. He felt dirty, alone, unloved. Soon, the pain was unbearable and his mind allowed his body to slip into unconsciousness...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco awoke a few hours later, still lying on his father's desk...naked.  
  
*Maybe everything was a dream* Draco thought to himself...but as soon as he sat up, he realized that what happened was not a dream. 


	3. Things Have Changed Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
There was dried blood on his face and his hands from his father's cane and when he looked down, there was a good amount of dried blood between his legs on the desk and on his inner thighs. He was in such pain. He stood up shakily and looked more closely at his surroundings. His clothes were still lying on the floor where they were thrown just a few hours before. When he bent down to pick them up, he gasped out in pain. His bottom was burning like fires in hell.  
  
*Oh God...No no no no. I have to get out of here. He will do it again...until I change who I am.* Draco thought to himself as he carefully put his clothes on, tears of shame and pain streaming down his face.  
  
After Draco clothed himself, he carefully made his way back to the confines of his room. He didn't even take a shower to clean himself before he started packing.  
  
" Binky, I need your help." Draco said as the tears still fell.  
  
Binky was his favorite house elf. She was always with Draco to clean him up after his father had gotten a hold of him. She was Draco's personal elf when he was a small child. That was Draco's only true fiend.  
  
'POP'  
  
" Master Draco be wanting Binky, Sir?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
" Yes. Binky, I need your help. I am leaving this place as soon as possible. I need help packing."  
  
" Why is Master Draco leaving the manor, Sir?" Binky asked sadly. She loved Draco. He was her best friend.  
  
" Binky, you know how my father is. I just can't take it anymore. He...found out some things about me."  
  
" Oh Master Draco! He found out that you be liking boys?" Draco nodded. " Master Draco, Binky is so sorry, Sir."  
  
" It isn't your fault Binky. But my time is running out. We must pack now."  
  
" Yes, Master Draco, Sir."  
  
Draco got all his clothes out of his giant walk in closet and put them in a chest. Binky gathered all his other things, such as his collection of miniature glass dragons, his pictures of his mother, and all of his school supplies. When they were finished, there were six trunks locked and ready to go. Draco shrunk the trunks and put them in his pocket. He walked over to a tapestry painting of a snake beside his huge window and muttered a spell. Suddenly, the tapestry turned into a cherry wood door with intricately carved snakes slithering around the border. He opened the door and Binky gasped.  
  
" Master Draco, Sir, where did master get all this money?" Binky squeaked.  
  
" It's my personal emergency vault. I've had it ever since I could count money."  
  
The vault was filled with money to the point that some even fell out of the door. He shrunk the money and put it into a black, drawstring bag. He gathered his broom and turned to Binky.  
  
" Binky, thank you so much for all your help. Here." Draco handed her his Slytherin scarf.  
  
" Master Draco is setting Binky free?"  
  
" Yes, Binky. You deserve at least that much. You have always taken care of me when I had no one."  
  
" But...where will Binky go now?"  
  
" I want you to go to Hogwarts. Dobby works there and he gets paid. You will be happy there and I can come to visit you every day while I'm there this year."  
  
" Really Master Draco?"  
  
" Yes, really. Now, I must be off."  
  
Since Draco's father has taught him how to do many things with magic that were beyond his year, Draco apparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
Draco looked around, wondering what to do now. He decided he needed a drink...or a few, not to mention a place to stay until school started. He headed to the Leaky Cauldron. He went in and spoke with the bar tender, telling him he needed a room for the next two weeks.  
  
" I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but all our rooms are full." " Well, is there a way for me to share a room? I really need a place to stay."  
  
" There is another young man from Hogwarts staying until term starts. You can stay in his room with him. I can speak with him later."  
  
" Thank you. Now, I need a drink. Something strong, very strong."  
  
Draco sat at the bar for who knows how long, going through bottle after bottle of the strongest stuff the Leaky Cauldron had. He just hoped that the bar tender could persuade that guy to let him stay with him. 


	4. Things Have Changed Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It was getting late, so Harry thought it would be safe to take a trip to Gringotts. Harry decided that since he was no longer a ward of his aunt and uncle, he would have to do his own shopping for clothes...clothes that he wanted and that fit correctly.  
  
Harry opened his trunk and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a button up shirt. Remus was his supplier of the only outfit that he had that looked good on him and fit him. Remus had gotten them for his birthday and Harry was very thankful. Remus was, after all, all had left. The jeans were a faded blue that hung very low on his hips. The shirt was plain white. Harry usually left the top two buttons unbuttoned to let part of his chest show.  
  
After Harry was finished dressing, he took out a black leather coat that made him look extremely sexy...or as Remus put it... 'hot as hell'.  
  
~~~~~@ * @~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~@ * @~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~@  
  
Draco was still sitting at the bar. It had been about three hours, but who was counting...certainly not Draco. The bar tender never had a chance to ask that young man if Draco could share his room because Draco had kept him quite busy. Draco had long since lost all inhibitions. He had fallen off his bar stool twice all ready and knocked several of his own drinks onto the floor. Since then, the bar tender refused to give Draco anything else to drink. So now, Draco was just sitting there, watching his world spin in front of his eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry made his way down the stairs that separated him and the door. Not wanting to be seen, Harry hastily made his way to the door that lead outside, dodging tables and drunken wizards along the way. Harry sighed in relief; glad he escaped unseen.  
  
" Now, off to Gringotts." Harry said aloud to no one, just himself.  
  
As Harry walked along, completely alone, he had time to really think about the situation concerning his body...and the completely unnatural glowing thing. By the end of his walk at Gringotts, he had found no answer to his problem.  
  
Harry stepped up to the front desk.  
  
" I need to go to my vault, please." Harry said sternly.  
  
" Have you a key for your vault?" The goblin asked without taking his eyes off the parchment he was reading.  
  
Harry pulled out a golden key, " Yes, believe me, everything is in order." Harry smiled at the goblin, remembering the first time he had gone to Gringotts.  
  
" I'll fetch someone." The goblin stated. "Griphook!"  
  
Harry smiled again. Griphook was always the goblin that took him to his vault. It's been seven years and Griphook has still never smiled.  
  
Griphook led the way to Harry's vault. Harry got what he wanted and stepped back allowing Griphook to shut and lock the vault. They made their way back to the front desk. Harry said goodbye and was on his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. He still was not feeling up to par...not since he tossed his cookies.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_= * =_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
At the bar, Draco was getting a wee bit lightheaded.  
  
" I thinks...me goes...to the...lavavoratories..." Draco said in a drunken slur. But before he could take one step his world stopped spinning and his world turned pitch black.  
  
Draco had fallen on the floor...flat on his pale face to be exact. Some of the women gasped, while the men (all the drunk ones) laughed. The bar tender was in a panic. He hurriedly knelt down to Draco to see that blood was pouring out of his all ready bruised nose. He cast a quick spell to stop the bleeding and decided that now would be a great opportunity to ask that young man lodging here if Mr. Malfoy could share his room.  
  
The bar tender hauled Draco up the stairs to the room Harry had purchased. He set Draco down against the wall, who was still unconscious, and knocked on the door. After what seemed like hours of knocking, the bar tender concluded that Harry was, indeed, not in at the moment. Then he remembered that he was the man with all the keys to every room in this place! He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a key chain with numerous keys on it. He unlocked Harry's door, picked Draco up, and carried him inside. He placed Draco on the bed and covered him up. He figured he would see the young man when he returned and tell him about his new roomie! The bar tender stepped back outside, locked the door, and headed back to tend his bar.  
  
  
  
Harry walked back into the Leaky Cauldron and made his way to the bar. He really needed a drink. It has been a very long, confusing day.  
  
After about two drinks, he paid the bar tender and started to head upstairs...until the bar tender grabbed him by the arm.  
  
" What? I paid you the right amount." Harry said getting very agitated.  
  
" You don't mind if you share your room for the next two weeks do you?"  
  
" No, I don't mind...but if this person is..."  
  
The bar tender interrupted, " Not a worry, not a worry. The young man in question is also attending Hogwarts. He looks about your age...He is already up there. I took the liberty in taking him and his things up there all ready."  
  
" Well, I guess that is okay." Harry said, getting a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Harry walked up the stairs and unlocked his door. He flipped on the light and saw a lump on the far side of the bed. He walked quietly to his trunk, opened it, and placed his money inside. He turned around to see who he was rooming with.  
  
He walked closer to the bed and sat down on the edge. The man had the covers up over his head. Harry gently pulled the covers down, exposing the man's face, and gasped in shock.  
  
" Malfoy!" Harry practically yelled.  
  
Draco sat straight up and wished he hadn't. His head was pounding and his body hurt all over. Draco focused his eyes and looked at the man who spoke.  
  
" Po...Potter!?" Draco asked dumbly. Then he turned away.  
  
" Listen Malfoy, we can ask and answer questions tomorrow. You look like shit."  
  
" I'm ever so delighted you noticed. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep."  
  
" Yeah, whatever. Move over."  
  
Draco started moving over but stopped immediately. He winced and closed his eyes, hoping that the pain would go away. Harry noticed Draco's pain also.  
  
" Are you okay?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
Draco looked up at Harry and two tears slid down his cheeks. " It hurts so bad."  
  
Harry jumped up and walked around the bed to kneel beside Draco. " Let me help you?"  
  
" Please."  
  
Harry had never seen Draco this way. The usually arrogant, prideful blonde was now a crying, broken boy. " Tell me where it hurts."  
  
" My face hurts."  
  
Harry placed his hands on Draco's pale, bruised face, " Close your eyes and relax."  
  
Draco did as he was told, letting Harry take care of him. Harry's hands began to glow as he still held Draco's face. While Harry was healing Draco, he noticed how soft the boy's skin was, and how much he liked touching it. Soon, Harry was done. He pulled away and looked at Draco inquisitively.  
  
" Does that feel better?" Harry asked.  
  
" Much thanks." Draco said.  
  
" Anywhere else?"  
  
Draco thought about it for a moment. His bottom was still very sore from his 'father', but he was too ashamed to ask, " No. I'm fine."  
  
Harry looked unconvinced, " Liar. Now tell me where else you're hurt."  
  
Draco looked away. He was too ashamed to say anything.  
  
" Whatever is said in this room, stays in this room. I promise."  
  
Draco did not meet Harry's concerned gaze, " I'm... my bottom hurts," Draco chanced a sneak peek at Harry and noticed the confused look on the Gryffindor's face, " My 'father'...raped me." Draco spoke the last two words almost like a whisper.  
  
" Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Harry said and embraced the frail blonde. Draco decided that he liked being hugged, especially by Harry.  
  
Harry let go of Draco, " I will need you to roll over." Draco rolled over so he was on his stomach.  
  
Harry started blushing wildly. His hands had to touch skin for his magic to work.  
  
" Ineedyoutotakeoffyourpants," Harry said in a rush.  
  
Draco looked over his shoulder, " What did you say? You mumbled that."  
  
Harry cleared his throat which had suddenly gone dry, " I need you to take off your pants."  
  
" What! Why!" Draco was shocked...beyond shocked is more accurate.  
  
" For my magic to work, I have to be touching the skin."  
  
Draco complied. He stood up, took off his pants and undergarments, and laid back down on the bed. Harry placed his hands gently on Draco's backside and began to heal. While his magic was at work, he noticed the bruises on Draco's hips. Lucius's hands without a doubt caused them. When Harry was finished, he pulled away. That injury had taken about thirty minutes since it was internal. Harry noticed that Draco was very still, so he peeked. Draco was fast asleep.  
  
Harry, without waking Draco, slid the blonde's boxers back on and took off his shirt. Harry also took off his shirt and jeans. Then he settled into the bed he and Draco had to share. Harry made sure that Draco had enough blankets. Harry was laying facing Draco, just incase something happens. Harry's last thought before his eyes succumbed to sleep was how beautiful Draco really was, on the outside and in the inside. 


	5. Things Have Changed Chapter 5

First off, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed...especially since they are great reviews!  
  
I want to clear up a few things.  
  
Harry is not pregnant yet. This may seem confusing, but everything will be explained in the chapters coming. It is hard to explain why Draco's father raped him. Draco told Harry what happened because...oh wait! That would give away part of my story! Sorry if the story seems a little rushed. My writing usually reflects how I'm feeling at the moment...but I promise things will s l o w d o w n. Everything happens in due time!  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
Draco awoke to something warm pressed against his back. He looked down and noticed the Gryffindor's arm curled around his middle. Draco liked lying this way...with someone who could keep him safe. And that's how Draco felt right now in the wee hours of the morning...safe.  
  
Draco rolled over slowly, not wanting to wake the other boy, and looked...really looked at Harry. He noticed the golden skin of Harry's arms and wondered if his whole body was like that. He noticed the look of innocence on Harry's face when he slept. Then Draco noticed Harry's scar. The scar that made Harry loved, hated, and admired by the whole wizarding world. Draco lifted his hand and lightly traced the legendary scar. Harry sighed at the contact, which caused Draco to pull back his hand quickly. Draco looked over his shoulder at the clock on the wall. It was early yet, so Draco decided that he would get a little more sleep. Draco tucked his head underneath Harry's chin and curled the rest of his body to fit Harry's body.  
  
()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~  
  
A few hours later Draco awoke again. He tried going back to sleep, but it was no use. He sat up, looked at a sleeping Harry, and smirked.  
  
Draco nudged Harry trying to wake him up. He called his name and nudged some more, but nothing would wake Harry. Just then, Draco got a wonderfully wicked idea.  
  
Draco slithered across the sheets and carefully swung his left leg over Harry's torso. Draco slowly sat down on Harry's thighs. He leaned over to where he was nose to nose with Harry. He slid his soft hands to Harry's side.  
  
And then...  
  
The tickling began!  
  
Harry sat strait up in just a fraction of a second...and bumped heads with his attacker. But that did not discourage Draco. He kept attacking Harry's sensitive sides with his hands. Harry was struggling to liberate himself but to no use. His laughing was making him weak.  
  
" Draco...(laugh)...please...(giggle)...stop!" Harry gasped out. His sides felt as if they were about to split.  
  
" I am not stopping!" Draco cried out as if lecturing an honorable cause, " I tried waking you up for twenty minutes!"  
  
" Oh...please...(laugh)...I'm awake!...(laugh)... I'm awake!" Harry pleaded.  
  
Draco stopped and looked down at a gasping Harry and put on a face of mock seriousness, " Ummm... NO!" Draco began his tickling war with newfound delight.  
  
Harry struggled and finally summoned all the energy he had left and flipped them over. He grabbed Draco's wrists and held them over Draco's head with his right hand. With his left hand, he began to tickle Draco. Draco was laughing and wiggling, struggling to free himself. Finally, Draco was able to free his left hand, which went strait to Harry's hip. In an attempt to gain control, Draco rolled them over... only this made the pair fall onto the floor.  
  
They had fallen onto the floor with a loud 'THUD'. Both young men groaned in pain, but when they looked at each other the groaning stopped... and the blushing started...  
  
Draco was on top of Harry with his hands on either side of Harry's head. Harry's hands were resting on Draco's hips. Their faces were only inches apart.  
  
For five minutes, neither boy said anything. Draco was looking into Harry's deep green eyes... into Harry's very soul. Draco saw a boy who has seen things no one should ever see. He saw a boy who was highly over-estimated. This was not the fearless hero who has saved the entire wizarding world. This was a boy who was afraid of life. He was shy and humble... and blushing!  
  
Harry looked into Draco's stormy eyes and deep into his stormy soul. Harry saw a boy just as scared of life as he was... always trying to live up to everyone's expectations but his own. Harry also noticed pain... it was the pain of being used by everyone around him. This Draco was still full of pride, determination, and independence. Harry noticed they burned in his soul like a raging fire... and he was blushing!  
  
Draco couldn't take it any more. He leaned down and placed a kiss so light on Harry's soft, supple lips that Harry could barely feel it. Draco pulled back and noticed two tears sliding down Harry's face. Draco began to panic.  
  
" Harry? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
  
Harry shook his head in a 'no' motion, " Did you mean it, Draco?"  
  
Draco was a little confused. " What do mean? I don't understand."  
  
" The kiss... did you mean it... to kiss me?" Harry looked worried.  
  
" Yes," Draco's heart spoke before his mind. " I would not have kissed you if I didn't mean it."  
  
Suddenly, Draco found himself being pulled down into a hungry kiss. This kiss had every element in it... there was need, want, passion, lust, and even love. Hands were everywhere... trying to memorize every inch of skin.  
  
When air became an issue, they reluctantly pulled away from each other. Draco looked at Harry and smiled. He had never seen Harry this happy before. Harry had the biggest smile spayed on his face... the biggest smile he had ever seen.  
  
" Why are you smiling?" Draco asked.  
  
" I'm just... I'm so happy that I have finally found someone. I never thought I would find someone before I died."  
  
" What do you mean, Harry? Why are you going to die?" Draco was more than a little concerned. He had found someone who was perfect for him and now his love is telling him he's going to die. " Are you ill?"  
  
Harry thought for a minute. He didn't know whether or not he should tell his other secret. " You remember what happened at the end of my fifth year... you know with Voldemort and the Department of Mysteries?"  
  
" Yes, that was what sent Lucius to jail...but anyways, keep talking."  
  
" Well, there was this prophecy about Voldemort and myself."  
  
" What did it say?"  
  
" Unfortunately, the prophecy broke... but Dumbledore all ready knew it so he told me."  
  
" Well, what did he say? There's nothing to be afraid of, Harry... stop trying to avoid the question."  
  
" When I fight Voldemort for the last time... one of us will die... and I think it will be me."  
  
Draco was outraged, " Harry, I know you won't let that happen. I'll be with you every step of the way... you know... if you want my help."  
  
" Of course I want your help. You're all I have now, well, except Remus. Thank you Draco."  
  
Wanting to lighten the mood, Draco leaned down and kissed the very tip of Harry's little nose. Harry scrunched up his face at Draco's action, which caused Draco to smile.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Your face, that's what." Draco said sweetly.  
  
" What about my face? Is there something wrong with my face? How about something on my face? What is it with my face?" Harry said in a distressed way.  
  
" There is nothing wrong with your face at all. It's perfect and beautiful. You are just too adorable when you scrunch up your face up." Draco said smiling.  
  
Harry blushed. No one ever gave him compliments on his looks.  
  
Draco smirked at Harry's innocence. " Maybe I should kiss you like that more often." Draco said this more to himself than Harry anyway.  
  
" That would be nice... please." Harry said quietly, blushing a dark crimson.  
  
Draco leaned down and planted another kiss on Harry's nose... you know... just for good measure.  
  
Draco looked into Harry's eyes, leaned down, and kissed him on his cheek. " Would you be so kind as to accompany me to Mandellanas tonight for a candle lit dinner and then The Fairy's Kiss for a delectable dessert?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. No one had ever treated him to such fine dining. Mandellanas was the finest Italian restaurant in the wizarding world... and The Fairy's Kiss had the finest chocolate and sweets.  
  
" I would love to go out with you tonight, but I've nothing to wear. I only have one decent outfit and wore it last night."  
  
Draco thought for a moment, " Then, I will have to take you shopping. I have the money to pay for it... and I really want to. Pleeaase." Draco put on his best pout. It was the one with the pouty lip that quivered and the puppy dog eyes that could make a marble statue shed tears.  
  
Harry sighed, " Oh, okay... but only if I get to take you some place?"  
  
Draco nodded, " Whatever you want, Love."  
  
Harry smiled back at him. He had the perfect place in mind all ready. Draco lifted himself off Harry, stood up, and dusted off the invisible dirt off himself. Draco looked down at Harry and offered him a hand. Harry took the hand and stood up as well.  
  
Harry stretched, raising his arms above his head. He gave a small smile when he noticed Draco really checking out his body.  
  
" Well, I think I am going to take a nice, long bath... want to join?" Harry said timidly. He really felt comfortable around Draco. Harry thought it was somewhat odd to feel so at ease with someone who he has hated for nearly seven years in only one day... but his life was everything except normal.  
  
Draco smiled. He was amazed at how things had turned. Two years ago, he would have strangled Harry the moment he saw him... but now, things were different.  
  
" Well, I do need a bath. I'm sure my hair looks absolutely dreadful." Draco said running his aristocratic fingers through his long hair.  
  
" Well, come on then." Harry said and walked into the bathroom. Draco followed a few minutes later. He had to grab his shampoo and such... but when he entered the bathroom, his jaw dropped. There Harry stood in front of a full length mirror... just as naked as the day he was born. Draco noticed the nakedness right off, who wouldn't? But Draco also noticed the pure beauty just radiating off Harry.  
  
Draco quickly pulled his own boxers off and tossed them who knows where. He walked up behind Harry and slid his hands around his tiny waist. Draco breathed in Harry's scent, noting he liked the smell. Harry smelled of apples and cinnamon. Slowly, Draco breathed out then nipped Harry's ear.  
  
" You are so beautiful, Harry." Draco said then moved his head down to bite softly and Harry's neck.  
  
Harry couldn't help but blush, so he gestured to the bathtub. Draco grabbed Harry by the hand and moved to the tub. Draco turned on the tap and put chocolate scented bubbles in as well. When the bath was full, they climbed in; Harry first then Draco second and nestled in between his legs.  
  
" Draco?"  
  
" Mmm?"  
  
" You have such beautiful hair... can I wash it?"  
  
" You can do whatever you like, Love."  
  
Bath time went well for the couple. They took turns bathing each other. Even though they were naked (obviously!) together in a bathtub, in a bathroom full of steam, and holding one another... there was nothing sexual about it.  
  
After the bath was complete, the boys dried off and got dressed. Draco looked at Harry's clothes in disgust.  
  
" Harry, these clothes are retched!"  
  
Harry laughed. Draco did have a point. " Well, what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
Draco thought for a minute and remembered how small Harry was. " Harry, you're smaller than me."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, " No kidding, Draco."  
  
" You will wear a pair of my clothes... just until I take you shopping for... decent... clothing."  
  
" Uh... okay."  
  
Draco dug around in his trunks and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt. " Here, put these on." Draco tossed the clothing and Harry caught them.  
  
Harry put them on and Draco forgot to breath.  
  
" Harry, you look stunning!"  
  
" Thanks." Harry blushed again.  
  
" We will definitely be getting you black to wear. You look absolutely gorgeous." Draco gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
After the pair was dressed, they decided to go out shopping as early as possible.  
  
Draco intertwined his fingers with Harry's and they headed out the door.  
  
" First stop... decent clothes for Harry-I'll-look-hot-in-new-clothes- Potter!" Draco half shouted in a singsong voice as they made their way outside.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
I'll stop there for today. Sorry it took a long time to update. Things have been quite hectic!  
  
I would really like your ideas for upcoming chapters. And if I decide to use one of your ideas... well, credit will be given where credit is due! 


	6. Things Have Changed Chapter 6

Before Harry and Draco could walk out into the afternoon sun, they had to do something about their appearance.  
  
"Harry, we can't go out into Diagon Alley!" Draco said grabbing Harry's upper arm.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, look at us!"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"We're the two most famous... if not sexiest... blokes in the Wizarding world."  
  
"What's your point, Draco?"  
  
Draco sighed at Harry's obliviousness. "Harry, your naivety is quite adorable, but please understand the words coming from lips."  
  
Harry looked at him and simply nodded.  
  
"As I was saying, we're very noticeable in the Wizarding World... your scar and my beautiful hair... it's all so noticeable."  
  
The light bulb in Harry's mind went off, "Oooh. I get it now. So, what are we going to do? I'm not even allowed to use my wand."  
  
"A glamour charm. I'll just change our appearance...well, not really change them, but you know."  
  
"No, I don't know. Explain."  
  
"There's a charm that will alter the way our faces look. To other people, it looks as if you are someone else, but if you look in the mirror you'll see... you."  
  
Harry replied, "Oh. Okay. Then work your magic Draco."  
  
Draco raised his wand and said a few spells, first on Harry and then on himself.  
  
To the eye, Harry now had dark, honey blond hair, and his eyes turned brown. His scar was no longer visible either. Draco's hair turned a light brown and his eyes into a deep blue.  
  
Draco put his wand away, "There. I'm all done."  
  
"Then lets get going!" Harry grabbed Draco by the hand and led him out.  
  
The afternoon air was warm and inviting when Draco led Harry on their shopping expedition.  
  
The first shop was very big. Draco said Harry needed more dress robes...well, nicer ones anyway. Draco had picked out four dress robes. Harry had to admit that Draco did know what looked good. The first robe was black with a golden lion on the back. Draco had said it was 'simple, yet elegant'. The second was emerald green with silver ringlets around the collar, the sleeves, and the bottom hem. Draco's reason for picking those particular colors was to bring out Harry's wonderful eyes... so he said. The third was black with burgundy and gold trim. Draco said he had to admit that a Gryffindor should have something with their house colors... just in case they forgot what house they were in. The fourth... well... the fourth was definitely both Harry's and Draco's favorite. This robe was made of black leather. It had silver snakes that were charmed to slither around the hem of the sleeves and on the back, there was a lion that was charmed to growl.  
  
"This next shop is absolutely wonderful for nice dress clothes... you know, nice trousers and such."  
  
Once inside the store, Harry could see why Draco liked the shop... everything was very expensive.  
  
The person working at the time, which was a young woman, came up to the boys, "Is there anything I can help you with gentlemen?"  
  
Draco, at once, replied," We need trousers in colors black, charcoal, gray..." Draco thought a moment," and maybe slate."  
  
Harry just gaped. Draco was clothing him like a child. So, Harry complained.  
  
"Why can't I pick out my own clothes?"  
  
"Because, Harry, you have no sense on fashion, your colors always clash, and every article of clothing you wear is about two times too big."  
  
Harry blushed, "Oh... Okay." Draco did have a point though.  
  
The young woman came back with a large selection and Draco looked pleased enough... until his eyebrows furrowed together. Harry looked over at Draco.  
  
"What's the matter, love?"  
  
Draco turned back to the employee, "I'm sorry, but I seem to have forgotten dress shirts."  
  
The woman smiled, "Of course. What color would you like, Sir?"  
  
Draco thought a moment, "Red, white, blue, and black. I want them all long sleeved, collared, and button down."  
  
The woman turned around and went on her way to retrieve the other garments. Draco turned to Harry and placed his hands on his hips to pull them closer. Draco kissed the tip of Harry's nose, which caused Harry to make that scrunchy face, and whispered, "You will look absolutely gorgeous tonight."  
  
Harry blushed, "Of course I will. You are dressing me after all!"  
  
"Ha...Ha. The-Boy-Who-Lived is also a comedian. Who would have thought?!" Harry smiled and gave Draco a playful slap on the arm.  
  
The woman came back with a quite large pile of shirts. Draco made Harry try on everything. By the time they were done in this shop, Harry had an arm load of bags and boxes. Draco had chosen eight pairs of pants, five white shirts, two reds, one blue, and three blacks.  
  
Once out into the open air, Harry tugged on Draco's hand.  
  
"Can we go back to the Leaky Cauldron? I'm completely knackered... my feet feel as if they will fall off." Harry whined.  
  
"Harry, Love, quit your whining. I've only one more shop."  
  
Harry just stopped in the middle of the street and crossed his arms like a stubborn little toddler... but to Harry's dismay Draco just kept walking! Harry made a point by blowing his breath... really loud. That got Draco's attention. Draco turned around and stalked back to his stubborn Harry.  
  
"Harry? What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't wanna go. I don't want to shop anymore."  
  
"But... but why? What could cause one not to shop? It's the best hobby in the world!"  
  
"I'm not used to shopping is all. So can we please go back to the inn?" Harry put on that sad puppy face and made his bottom lip quiver. Draco couldn't resist that face.  
  
Draco sighed in defeat, "Oh, all right... but after we go to the last shop."  
  
Harry knew he wouldn't win this battle and acquiesced to Draco's plan.  
  
"I knew I'd win, thanks." Draco said and leaned forward to capture Harry's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Draco's hands rested on his hips and slowly began to roam. Harry opened his mouth to let Draco's tongue plunder his hot cavern. Draco's left hand moved down to the curve of Harry's ass while the other roamed up to Harry's neck and began massaging and knotting his fingers in his hair. Draco pulled back with a successful smirk spayed on his face.  
  
"Well, come on Wonder-Boy." Draco led Harry to the last shop of the day.  
  
Once inside the shop, Harry looked around in awe. 'This place is huge!... And it has everything.' Harry thought while gaping like a fish.  
  
Draco turned to Harry, "Why don't we split up? I've some things I've got to look for. You can look around if you want."  
  
"That sounds okay to me. How about we meet at the front desk in forty-five minutes?"  
  
"Great. See you in a few, Love." Draco said giving Harry a quick kiss and turning away.  
  
Harry was wondering around in a desultory manner before something caught his eye. Deep at the bottom of a shallow box was an old tattered book. It was bound in black leather and had silver writing that resembled Dumbledore's spidery style. Harry picked up the book carefully and blew away years of accumulated dust, dirt, and grime. The writing was in an ancient dialect of Latin, which had become a dead language hundreds of years earlier. Harry could only make out two words.  
  
... Slytherin ... Diary  
  
Harry just smiled. He had found the perfect gift for Draco! Harry thought that he could write a translation too. Making up his mind, Harry walked up to the front counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" The young man behind the counter asked. He had honey- brown hair and pale green eyes. He was well tanned and well muscled. He looked to be about twenty-four to twenty-five years old. Harry agreed that he was handsome, but no one could match the beauty that Draco had.  
  
"I was wondering... how much this book is?" Harry asked and held out the book.  
  
"100 galleons. It's old, so that makes it an antique. The language is obviously a dead one because I can't read it."  
  
' Damn! I wish this guy would just shut up. All I wanted to know was the price!'  
  
"Here! Take the damn money. I didn't ask for a lecture." Harry was a little beyond irritated.  
  
The man behind the counter was a little stunned, "Thanks for purchasing..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Harry turned around to meet Draco, but it seemed that Draco met Harry first.  
  
"Hi..." Harry said, blushing because he thought he had been caught.  
  
Draco walked closer and kissed Harry lightly on the lips, "Hi yourself, love. Are you ready to go back to the inn?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm completely exhausted."  
  
Draco and Harry walked out of the shop and onto the street, heading back to their 'house'. They walked in silence until Draco spoke of something that had bothered him in the shop.  
  
"He was staring at you, you know."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The guy in the shop. He was staring at you... the whole time."  
  
"Well, that's too bad for him then."  
  
"And why is that, love?" Draco smirked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Because, I'm already seeing someone. Maybe you know him? He has beautiful blond hair, and pale blue eyes one could drown in. And he's very, very sexy."  
  
"That was a wise answer, Harry."  
  
*back at the inn*  
  
Harry dropped the bags the moment he and Draco entered their room, then walked to the bed and flopped on it. To Draco, Harry didn't look all that well.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm just tired."  
  
Draco looked at his watch, "We have about three hours until our date, so you should take a nap. I'll put your clothes away."  
  
"Thanks." Harry curled up and began to drift into sleep until he felt something at his feet. He looked down and saw Draco taking off his shoes.  
  
"You will not sleep on this bed with dirty shoes on your feet." 


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry for the long delay. Things have been pretty hectic here. I have college I'm getting ready for, and all of my animals have been in and out of the veterinary clinic. My little black kitten had to be put to sleep because she had leukemia and her body was shutting down. My dog was hit by a car because some woman was going 75 miles per hour in a 35 mile per hour zone. My other kitty had ringworm, but she's all better now. And finally, my two squirrels are losing their hair on their tales. We rescued them last fall when they were babies. But anyways, here is the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco put Harry's things away neatly and discovered that he still had about two hours left. He turned to look at the raven-haired, emerald-eyed angel and smiled.  
  
It has been two days with the Boy Wonder, and already Draco was very fond of him. Draco could not understand why exactly. In school, for the past six years, they fought like Vampires and Werewolves. What had changed between them? Draco could not quite put his finger on it, but there was something different about Harry. He felt as if he was being drawn to him. He had so many questions he wanted answers to like "Why is Harry even here?", "Where are the Weasel and Mudblood?", "Why aren't we fighting anymore?". Draco decided that something was definitely different with Harry, but he would ask tonight.  
  
Draco checked his watch again. They had an hour and a half, so he figured he could go ahead and wake Harry. He walked to Harry and light shook him.  
  
"No... go away... I sleep five more..." Harry mumbled slapping weakly in the air, trying to hit his attacker.  
  
"Five more minutes, love?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"Hours...5 more..." Harry mumbled, still asleep.  
  
Draco smiled and thought to himself, 'So, my Harry is a heavy sleeper and not an easy riser.' Draco walked to the bathroom, turned on the sink faucet to cold, and stuck his hands underneath the spray. He walked back to the bedroom and climbed on top of Harry. Draco slowly and carefully slid Harry's shirt up.  
  
' 1...2...3!' Draco placed his hands on Harry's chest. It took Harry a fraction of a second to wake.  
  
"AHHH! COLD! COLD! COLD!" Harry shouted, struggling to free himself. Harry stopped immediately when he felt Draco's soft lips on his own. Draco pulled away and smirked.  
  
"Wakie, wakie Boy Wonder."  
  
"What was that for!? The cold and...and the touching...and the cold!?"  
  
"Well," Draco started innocently, "you wouldn't wake. I tried, but you just kept sleeping."  
  
"Fine," Harry crossed his arms and began to pout, "I'm up. You know, Draco, in America, they have the 8th Amendment."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a law...it regulates cruel and unusual punishment!"  
  
"Ha...Ha...my Super Hero is also a comedian. Now get your lazy arse out of bed and take a shower."  
  
"Okay, okay." Harry grumbled as he got up and walked to the bathroom. Harry took off his clothes and stood in front of the mirror.  
  
'What does he see in me? I'm not attractive. He's the one who is the epiphany of pure, angelic beauty. I look scraggly...and I look too bony. He's so perfect...too perfect for me.'  
  
Harry turned on the tap and stepped under the spray of the hot water. This simple habit of human society, a hot shower, felt so soothing to Harry. He slowly washed himself and let the spray wash away the suds. He stepped out and wrapped a fluffy, pale-blue towel loosely around his waste. When he walked out of the bathroom, he saw Draco throwing clothes everywhere. Harry placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"Draco!" Said person stopped immediately, turned around, and looked at Harry with the most adorable frustrated expression. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to find something to wear so I can put them on after I take a shower, but nothing seems to fit my fancy today."  
  
Harry walked to his frustrated companion, "Here...let me help..." Harry picked out a pair of black trousers and a deep red, button-up shirt. To Harry, the shirt would set a warm glow around Draco.  
  
"Thanks, Harry." Draco said and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.  
  
"No problem, love. Now, go take a shower."  
  
"As you wish...Oh Captain, My Captain!" Draco saluted and ran to the safety of the bathroom before his oblivious lion could catch on.  
  
Harry picked out a pair of charcoal trousers that hung low around his hips and a black, short-sleeved shirt that was a little tight in the right places. Harry walked over to the mirror and looked at himself.  
  
' Damn! I look great! Draco sure knows how to dress me in things that actually look good.' Harry's enthusiasm faded though. ' Draco has spent so much on me. How could I ever repay him?'  
  
Just then, Draco walked in. He was wrapped in a big, fluffy, red towel. His hair was still wet, dripping on his well-defined chest.  
  
"Harry! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Draco gushed. Harry blushed and smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Now get ready before we become late." Draco nodded and began pulling on his clothes. Then he turned around, letting Harry's green eyes look over his lithe body.  
  
"Wow...you look..." Harry started.  
  
"...stunning...sexy...delicious...?" Draco asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." Harry just nodded his head.  
  
"Let's go then?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving." Harry said, his tummy giving a little rumble of confirmation. They started walking to the door until Draco stopped them.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Glamour Charms... I forgot them." Draco replied, taking out his wand and raising it to the ready.  
  
"No!...I mean...I don't want a glamour charm. I want to be seen with you. I've nothing to hide...anymore."  
  
Before Harry knew it, Draco had tackled him in a fierce hug, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I didn't want to use the charm either...You make me so happy."  
  
"You make me happy as well."  
  
~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Harry and Draco walked hand in hand to the restaurant. When they got there, a man was standing at a podium with a large book.  
  
"Welcome to Mandellanas. Do you have a reservations?"  
  
"No, but you may seat us at one of the Malfoy tables."  
  
The man shook his head in negation, "I'm sorry, sir. Those tables are reserved for members of the Malfoy family and their guests only."  
  
"I am a Malfoy, sir. I am Draconis Adonis Malfoy, only son and heir of Lucius Malfoy."  
  
The man looked panic stricken, "Oh! I'm dreadfully sorry, Mr. Malfoy. Right this way please."  
  
The man led Draco and Harry to a separate room.  
  
"Someone will be by momentarily to take your orders."  
  
"You'll love the food here, Harry. Don't get anything you can't pronounce...you'll end up getting something that will really taste bad. I, myself, am a steak and potatoes kind of guy. What do you like to eat?"  
  
"I really like soups."  
  
"Well, that certainly explains why you are so small."  
  
"Well, I've never eaten much anyway...and I don't look manly at all...I think I look like a girl." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Well, you do have an excellent body...definitely a quidditch player."  
  
"Draaacooo... stop...you're making me blush." Harry said dramatically.  
  
Just then, their waiter showed up, "What would you gentlemen like to drink?"  
  
"I'll have an iced water." Harry replied awkwardly.  
  
"...and I'll have your finest red wine." Draco replied sure of himself.  
  
The waiter left and returned a few moments later with two drinks, "Here your are drinks gentlemen," he placed them on the table, "and are you ready to order?"  
  
Draco spoke up first, "I will have a steak, 7 ounces, medium well, and a baked potato with only butter...Harry? What will you have?"  
  
"Can I have...a...um...bowl of tomato soup?" Harry asked blushing.  
  
The waiter looked at Harry with disdain, 'He has no sense of fine dining' the waiter thought to himself. Nonetheless, he put on his "waiter face".  
  
"Your dinners will be served momentarily." The waiter left in a hurriedly manner.  
  
Harry looked back over at Draco, "I thought you would have ordered something a little more...fancy."  
  
"Harry, I'm a simple kind of guy, especially when it comes to food." Draco said laughing.  
  
A moment of silence passed between the two, until Harry spoke up first.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do you do it?"  
  
"How do I do what?" Draco had no clue what Harry was going on about.  
  
"How can you touch me and kiss me...after what Lucius did to you? You act as if nothing ever happened, and something did happen. He only did that to you a couple days ago."  
  
"Harry, I can't deny that what Lucius did didn't happen. It will do me better in the long run if I try to forget what happened and move on with my life. Being with you these past couple days has been great for me." Draco replied calmly.  
  
Harry was almost in tears, "...but Lucius stole something from you, something that wasn't even his! ...and how can you be so calm about this?"  
  
Draco reached over and grabbed Harry's small hands, "It isn't about what he took, Harry. Virginity is something that one has to willingly give...I gave him nothing. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighed, "What are you going to do about Lucius?"  
  
"I don't plan on doing anything. As far as I know, he's already disinherited me...not that I care. I have enough money to live lavishly for about ten lifetimes."  
  
"What about school? Do you want to tell people about us?"  
  
"Well, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I want everyone to know about us... but only later on. I want to settle in first."  
  
Draco felt his heart flutter and was going to say something back, but their waiter came, followed by another man.  
  
"Here is your dinner, sirs. I hope you enjoy." He and the other man turned stiffly and walked away.  
  
"Well, I'm famished." Draco said as he began to tuck into his steak and potato. Harry slowly picked up his spoon and began to eat, trying to use the manners he never learned.  
  
"Harry...can I ask you something?" Draco asked while cutting his steak in precise little squares.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Harry said while slurping some soup.  
  
"Where's Weasley and Granger? I know how you all are...The Three Musketeers and all that. They have never left your side."  
  
"Well, from now on...call me the Lone Ranger. We split up a while back."  
  
"I'm so sorry. What happened?"  
  
"They don't approve of my 'lifestyle'. Well, that's how Hermione put it. Ron just said it was wrong and disgusting...then he punched me in the eye. His brother, Bill, is just as gay as me. Of course, he doesn't know that. Bigotry...that is what everyone in Gryffindor is ."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. So...uh...when did you know that you were...you know...gay? You don't have to answer. I'm just curious is all."  
  
"I've never really had an attraction to girls. I tried to date them, but it was no use. I even agreed to a date with Cho Chang. It was a major disaster. Everything that could go wrong...did go wrong."  
  
"Cho Chang? She tried to shag me in the middle of the hall two years ago. She is such the whore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I was walking down the hall and suddenly, there she was, groping me. I tried pushing her off, but she was like glue. She started taking my clothes off and she started taking off her clothes. The next thing I knew, she had pushed me up against the wall. I pushed her away hard and she fell on the floor, right on her arse. That didn't stop her. She came at me like a rabid beast. Those things she might call a breast were staring at me. This time...I pushed her up against the wall and told her to stop. I told her that there was nothing she could do to get 'it' to come up. She asked what I was talking about, so I showed her."  
  
"What do you mean you showed her?"  
  
"I pulled it out and showed her I was as limp as a wet noodle! Not to mention that I am gay. Stupid bitch ran away crying!"  
  
Harry couldn't stop laughing. Draco decided he loved Harry laughing. It was full of purity and pristine innocence.  
  
"Draco? Why did she try to do that in the first place?" Harry asked after he caught his breath.  
  
"There had been a pool going to see what lucky girl could debauch the Slytherin Ice King. I'm still a virgin, Harry."  
  
"Why haven't you slept with any of the guys at school? I've heard rumors."  
  
"Well, my father was never faithful to my mother. I could see how much it broke her heart. My mother told me my father was her first and only and my father said he couldn't even remember how many women he had had sex with before her. I could never put another through what my father had put my mother through. So, why are you here two weeks before the start of term?"  
  
"The Dursleys' kicked me out. I'd say it was the best decision they have ever made about my welfare." Harry spoke as he slurped around the last bit of his soup. Draco finished his meal shortly after.  
  
"Are you up to dessert?"  
  
"I love sweets"  
  
Draco left a large sum of money on the table and grabbed Harry by the waist and led them outside. Once they were on the sidewalk, Draco pulled Harry into a knee-bending-heart-fluttering-body-melting-heart-bursting kiss.  
  
After the need for air became a necessity, they stopped the kiss. Harry whispered in Draco's ear, "Forget dessert..."  
  
Draco nodded his assent and kissed Harry once again on the nose. And we all know what happens to Harry when that happens! Quickly, they made their way back to the inn. Once inside the room, Draco grabbed Harry again and hugged him as if he were his lifeline. Then Draco heard a small gasp.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco looked down.  
  
Harry looked up into Draco's eyes...and it was his turn to gasp.  
  
"Harry...? Your eyes are glowing green..." Draco tried to sound serious, but it was terribly hard. Something in Harry's eyes made him want to be closer...closer than he had ever been to anyone.  
  
"Harry?" Draco said stroking Harry's cheek softly.  
  
"Draco...I want you." Harry whispered.  
  
Draco lent down and kissed Harry so softly that he could barely feel it. Harry reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt. Draco did the same to Harry. Once the shirts were off, they moved to the trousers. Draco was licking, kissing, and nipping everywhere there was bare skin. Draco moved Harry's hands from his trousers and dropped to his knees. He looked up into Harry's green eyes and began to unbutton and unzip Harry's pants. Draco pulled those and Harry's boxers down. He looked at Harry's cock and silently thanked whomever would listen. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and slowly pressed a kiss to Harry's weeping cock, relishing the salty taste that was Harry. Then he took Harry's cock in his mouth as far as it would go. Draco proceeded to suck Harry for all he was worth. Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair, grabbed tightly and started thrusting in and out of Draco's hot mouth.  
  
"Draco...I'm going...to cum..." Harry panted, thrusting faster.  
  
Draco quit sucking for a moment, "Do it, Harry...cum for me..."  
  
And Harry did exactly what Draco told him to. After Harry emptied himself in Draco's willing mouth, he began to fall. Draco stood back up and held Harry protectively by the waist. He leaned down and kissed Harry hungrily, sharing Harry's taste.  
  
"I still want you, Draco."  
  
Draco lifted Harry and carried him to the bed where he gently laid him down. He climbed on top and straddled Harry's hips. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry, letting one hand tangle in the jet black locks and the other hand trailing down to tease a nipple.  
  
"Mmm...Draco...hurry up." Harry whispered and reached down to finish unzipping Draco's trousers. Harry reached inside and pulled Draco's hard cock free. Harry began to stroke Draco slow and hard.  
  
"Harry...stop...you'll make...me cum..." Draco panted. Harry stopped and looked expectantly at this blonde god sitting on him. Draco moved to position himself between Harry's legs. Slowly, Draco pushed Harry's legs apart.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes...Oh! God Yes!" Harry couldn't take this anymore. He wanted Draco and he wanted him now. Draco leaned down and kissed the inside of Harry's thighs; licking, sucking, and biting softly. He let one hand travel up Harry's shivering body to his supple lips that were swollen from kissing. Harry took the fingers in his mouth and sucked them; effectively coating them with saliva. Draco kept kissing until he reached Harry's entrance. He had never done this before and he was still a little nervous. Draco licked the crevice of Harry's perfect little arse and stuck his tongue into the tight ring of muscle. Harry gave a little yelp. That certainly surprised him, not that he was complaining. He felt Draco had the greatest tongue in the world. Draco withdrew his fingers from Harry's mouth and placed them at his hole. Gently, Draco slid one finger into Harry. Harry gasped and tensed even more.  
  
"Just relax Harry. It will feel much better if you relax." Draco whispered while he slowly and gently thrust his finger in and out.  
  
"Have...have you...done this before?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"No...but I've read about it..." Draco replied, a slight blush creeping up his pale cheeks.  
  
"Oh...Ahhh!...what the fuck was that?!" Harry panted as wave after wave of pleasure shocked through his body.  
  
Draco smirked, "That would be your prostate, love...want me to do it again?"  
  
"Yes...Ohhh!..." Harry moaned as he finally started relaxing.  
  
"I'm going to add another finger, okay?" Draco said and Harry nodded.  
  
Draco added another finger and started scissoring, trying to stretch Harry fast without hurting him. Once Harry started pushing against him, Draco pushed in three fingers. After a short while, Harry was more than ready.  
  
"Draco...please..."  
  
Draco withdrew his fingers and positioned himself, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
As Draco slowly pushed in, Harry began to speak.  
  
"I will be eternally yours, to love you, honor you, and protect you...forever..."  
  
Draco pulled back out and slowly pushed back in and spoke, "I, too, will be forever yours as you will be mine. I will love you, honor you, and protect you from all dangers even if it means with my life."  
  
The boys couldn't take this pressure anymore. Draco sped up and found a steady rhythm. Soon though, Harry cried out for him to go faster and harder and deeper. Draco was only too happy to comply. Harry felt his lower stomach and balls tighten...  
  
"Draco!...I'm going to...to...DRAAAACOOOO!..." Harry came hard against their stomachs.  
  
Draco felt the tightening of Harry around him and he couldn't hold anymore. He thrust deep one last time before spilling all of himself in Harry's sated body. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry lightly on his swollen lips as he gently and slowly pulled his softening member out of Harry. Then he lay down beside his new lover. Draco took Harry into his arms and held him possessively, with Harry half laying on his chest.  
  
Not a word was said as they fell asleep, Harry wrapped in the arms of his savior.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Well, that's this chapter! I hoped you like it. I've already gotten half of the next chapter written, so there won't be a long delay. Thanks everyone for your patience! I really appreciate it! I have two things to ask for a later chapter.  
  
What should the baby be?  
Boy  
Girl What should the name of the baby be if it is a boy or girl? 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this has taken way too long to update. I've been accepted into College! I started August 19th and so far it's been great. I also got two jobs, but I quit one. I will try to update more often. Please forgive my tardiness. But Hey! I have an AOL screen name if you want it. YummyCellist69 and/or KinkyCellist. Here goes with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy my faithful knaves...uh...fans!

Chapter 8

Albus Dumbledore was playing a game. Not just any game...no...this was his favorite game. And who better to play his favorite game with? Severus Snape of course!

The two were sitting in Snape's private quarters. Snape did have a home outside Hogwarts, but it was empty. He had loads of house elves...that annoyed him greatly. To be honest with himself, and not admitting this to anyone, he rather liked the students. Slytherins, obviously being his favorites, and then Gryffindor being his second. He could care less about Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Those two were extreme brown-nosers...and he really disliked stinky people.

Snape grumbled, getting snapped again. "I can't believe you talked me into playing this irritating game."

"I didn't talk you into anything...you fell into my elaborate trick!" Dumbledore laughed his best 'evil-man's-maniacal-laughter' laugh.

"Elaborate trick my arse! You flipped a galleon! Don't think too highly of yourself...you old goat!"

"Well, what should one think of you?!...heads- I win, tails- You lose...oldest trick in the book! I just can't believe you were thick enough to fall for it!...anyways...my three beats your two!...I win again!"

"You cheated..." Snape pouted playfully. He was only mean to students during the term, not the man who saved his life from Voldemort. "You want to play another round?"

Before Dumbledore could even respond, Minerva came rushing in with a piece of parchment. She looked as though she had ran the entire way from her room near Gryffindor Tower all the way to the Dungeons...maybe she did.

"Oh! Albus this is some news! I...I can't believe this, Albus...I don't know if this news is good or bad or strange or something that was bound to happen anyway!...what are we going to do?!" She was breathing heavily and waving around the parchment frantically.

Dumbledore stood and pat Minerva on the shoulder, "Calm down...take a breath... start from the beginning...and give me that blasted parchment you keep waving about!"

Minerva did as she was told, "I was sitting in my room, and making plans for a future project when one of the owls from the Ministry of Magical Bonding came in through my window. I took that," she waived the item around in the air once more, "piece of parchment from the owl's leg... this is just too incredible to believe, sir."

"May I see this parchment, please?" Dumbledore asked bemusedly. She handed it to him; he unrolled it, and began to read aloud.

'The Ministry of Magical Bonding would like to announce the magical bonding of one Harrison Jameson Potter, who is one-eighth Veela, to one Draconis Adonis Malfoy, who is one-sixteenth Veela. Congratulations from the Ministry of Magical Bonding.'

Dumbledore finished reading the parchment and rolled it back up. He looked to Minerva who had the look of 'I told you so' written all over her face. Then he looked to Snape. He had gone paler and was starring blankly out in front of him.

"Severus?"

"I...he would never..._Potter_...Merlin...they had...sex! Dumbledore! Your precious Potter has deflowered my Godson! I demand some type of action be taken to see him punished!" Snape was fuming. His godson was all he really had left, other than teaching.

"Severus, calm down. Besides, you should know that there is nothing I can do. A document such as this is completely legal. This was a Veela bonding; it's forever. I am curious as to why those two are together in the same place."

"I specifically told Harry before summer holidays that he had to stay in the house. Why doesn't he ever listen? He's like his father, that's why!" Minerva spoke up.

"Draco should have stayed at Malfoy Manor. I know for a fact that his father never lets him wander alone away from the Manor. Plus, I have no idea why he would even consider being with Potter." Snape added.

Dumbledore held his hand up to silence the other two. "We are forgetting the important facts here. We all knew that Veela blood runs in the Malfoy lineage. That's like saying fire burns; it's common knowledge. But what about Harry? The parchment said he was one-eighth Veela. He's more of a Veela than Mr. Malfoy. I want to know how we missed such a thing...we need to get them here immediately. They obviously don't know what has happened."

"And what are we going to do, Albus?" Minerva asked kindly.

"Well, since they are legally bonded, they will need their own living quarters...any suggestions?"

"The old music tower." Snape suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea, Severus. Minerva, I will leave you in charge of their living arrangements. Severus, you will find the boys and bring them back here. The longer they are out there, the more danger they are in...accio portkey!"

The portkey appeared in his hands. It was a Hershey's collector's tin that had a timeline of chocolate bars inside. Snape and Minerva looked at him questioningly.

"What? I use this in case of emergencies. I figured if I couldn't portkey anywhere, might as well keep myself busy and have a snack...don't roll your eyes at me, Severus."

"Sorry, sir. Shall I be going now?" Snape asked.

"Oh, yes. Tap the portkey three times and tell it where you wish to go on the third tap. Now, go find those boys."

TAP...TAP...TAP...

Snape tapped three times and called out 'Diagon Alley'. He felt the usual pull at his naval and then he felt his feet touch the ground. He looked around to get his bearings and began his journey. An hour later, having been in every inn, he was in the same position as was when he started. He was exhausted. He wasn't accustomed to running all over creation; he was used to staying in one spot yelling at dunderhead students for exploding cauldrons.

'I need a drink' Snape thought wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache approaching. He decided to try the Leaky Cauldron...for his godson and a drink. The inn was the only place he hadn't looked, seeing as how Draco would never stay in a place like this. He walked in, the sudden pungent smell of alcohol invading his senses, and went strait to the bar.

"Excuse me..." Snape said while tapping the bartender on the shoulder.

The man turned around and gave Snape the once over before crudely asking him what he wanted. Snape ordered a drink first; he figured he'd need it. While he sat nursing his beer, he thought of what's happened today...so far. 'Things are just bizarre. First, it's that stupid game...I hate exploding snap, second, Potter has debauched by perfect godson, and third, Potter is part Veela...how the fuck did that happen? What would make Draco leave the manor?' Finally, Snape finished his beer. It was time to get to work on finding that idiot Potter and his godson. He turned to the bartender, tapping on the shoulder once more.

"Have you seen a boy? He's about 5'11'', slim, blonde...he should be with another boy. That irritant would be slightly shorter, a bit of a slob looking, dark haired, and an idiot. Have you seen them?" Snape asked, almost dreading the answer.

"...Uh...yep...they're here...I can't get into their room through." The bartender said grumpily.

"Why would you want to get into their room?" Snape asked suspiciously, quirking an eyebrow.

"I have other people in this inn that were complaining last night."

"Complaining about what?" Snape was really dreading the answer to this question.

"They were too loud. Everyone around their room was complaining about moaning, screaming, and a repetitive banging on the wall. I tried to tell them to keep it down, but I couldn't get near enough the door to even knock!"

"Can you take me up to that room?"

"Sure. Follow me." The bartender turned and quickly strode towards the stairs.

About two minutes later they stopped at the boys' room. No wonder the bartender couldn't get in...there was a strong magical barrier in the way. Snape inwardly groaned. He was feeling quite sick now. There was the proof right in front of him. When a bonding occurs, the two involved create a barrier with their raw innate magic. This is to prevent anyone or anything interrupting the bond. Interrupting a bond is extremely dangerous. The submissive of the two becomes so incensed, that they could kill, thus being the only permissible way a Veela can slaughter.

"Thank you, sir. I can handle this now...alone." Snape said noticing the bartender still standing behind him. The bartender cursed under his breath, turned around, and stalked back down stairs.

Snape couldn't knock, seeing as how the barrier was still in place. He was, however, glad he knew an enormous amount about the Veela race. He took out his wand and pointed it at the barrier. "Munimentum debilitatio," Snape drawled languidly. The barrier slowly dissipated and Snape stepped closer to the door...and just walked right in...without knocking...

"OH! MERLIN!" Snape yelled out. There in the bed, lay Harry and Draco, obviously going for a repeat of last night. However, the boys didn't seem to notice the blushing potions master.

"BOYS! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" Snape yelled again, not liking where the two boy's actions were leading. Harry and Draco froze instantly.

"Sev? ...What are you doing here?" Draco scrambled to cover himself and Harry up since the sheets had pooled down to around their hips.

"Everything will be explained soon. Dumbledore told me to bring the two of you back to Hogwarts. So hurry up and get dressed so we can leave this disgusting place." Snape said quickly through clenched teeth and just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

Draco turned to Harry, who was blushing red, and then turned back to his godfather. "Sev, Harry and I would like to get dressed without an audience." Draco said politely, a hint of amusement shining in his eyes when he saw the man blush an even deeper red and turn around immediately.

"Come on, Kitten. Let's get dressed...accio boxers." Draco said, throwing off the covers, standing up, and stretching. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off him. Even when Draco wasn't moving, he was still as graceful as ever. Harry stood and accio'ed his boxers when Draco began putting his on. Much to Draco's dislike, they ended up putting the same clothes they had torn off each other the night before. Harry said it was so they could save time. While they were buttoning up their shirts, Harry looked to Draco with an odd look on his face.

"What's on your mind, Kitten?"

"That...why do you call me kitten?"

Draco smirked, leaned over, and kissed Harry on the nose. Of course, Harry scrunched his face up. Draco grinned, "I'll tell you later...are you done?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." Harry said smoothing out some wrinkles on his shirt.

"All right Sev, we're ready."

Snape turned around and smirked at his godson and then turned to Harry and glared. He then shrunk their things and put them in his pocket. Snape pulled out the tin and was about to tap it when he felt eyes on him.

"Its Dumbledore's...what did you expect?" Harry and Draco touched the tin and Snape tapped the tin three times, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters Office."

Harry felt the same tug at his naval and moved closer to Draco. A few moments later, they landed in Dumbledore's office. Harry felt absolutely sick. He fell to his knees, feeling bile coursing up his throat. He swallowed it down the best he could and stood, Draco reaching for him.

"You all right?" Draco asked quietly, concern dripping from every word.

"Yeah...my stomach has never gotten used to this is all." Harry replied rubbing his stomach.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, effectively grabbing the attention of the two boys.

"Boys! It's good to see you! Would you care for anything...Tea? Coffee? Are you hungry?"

"Tea for me and coffee for Harry...um...I'm guessing loads of sugar?" Draco looked to Harry, who nodded. In an instant, their tea and coffee appeared in their hands.

"I'm guessing you two are wondering what all this about?" Dumbledore asked the boys, which they nodded.

"I received this parchment today...I think you might find it...interesting I'd say." Dumbledore reached inside a drawer and pulled out the item in question. He, in turn, handed it to Draco.

Draco unrolled the parchment and read it to himself, Harry trying to read over his shoulder. After he was finished, Draco handed to parchment to Harry and began to mumble to himself. While Harry read, his eyes became wider and his face grew paler. Dumbledore was starting to get a little worried; he had two students who seem to be in perfect mental health mumbling to themselves.

"Are you boys all right?" Dumbledore asked humbly.

Draco was the first to recompose himself, "I'm fine, sir. This is just a bit shocking. I knew I had Veela blood in me, but my mother and father said it wasn't a big deal; that the most it would do is give me my looks. But Harry? He doesn't even look like one!...but all this kind of makes sense..."

Harry looks over to Draco, "What do you mean 'it makes sense'?"

"Kitten, it does make sense...you helping me in the inn, when I took you out to dinner, when we went back to the inn to...you know...when I think about it now, I could feel a pull towards you the whole time I was with you."

"I guess you're right...but what do we do now? I don't know much about my family, but there's never been mentioned anyone with Veela blood...I don't know the first thing about being a Veela!" Harry looked as though he was about to cry, "What if I don't do a good job?"

"Now, now, Mr. Potter. Don't fret. We'll help you. Professor Snape knows all there is to know about the Veela race. Usually, Veelas are trained and taught from childhood to the coming of their inheritance. You don't need to take Occlumency anymore, however you will be seeing Professor Snape every night for him to teach you about being a Veela... such as history, powers, mating, etc."

Draco decided to speak up, "What is to be done when the school year begins? I will not have Harry mauled walking to class and I certainly don't trust any Gryffindor around him either."

"I have arranged for you two to have your own living quarters in the old music tower. Minerva has been in there sprucing it up a bit."

As if on cue, Minerva came in out of breath. She was covered in dust and her hair was falling all about her face.

"Everything is finished, Albus. I hope they find it satisfactory. As for me, I'll be in my quarters having a nap. I'm knackered. Congratulations Mr. Potter...Mr. Malfoy."

Dumbledore spoke again, "Well, off you go! Severus will show you the way."

"Follow me..." Snape grumbled. The two boys looked apprehensively at each other and followed their Potions Master.

I hope that was satisfactory work? Just let me know. Don't forget the screen names! I'd love to hear from everyone on a more personal level!


	9. story continuation

I just wanted everyone to know that I still plan on continuing this story. I'm a very busy girl! I do therapy six days a week with autistic children. And I have college. It's tough working a 45 hour work week and still being able to be a full time college student. But I will continue this story, just when I have time.


End file.
